


Lost

by tskisuki



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: 1team is hinted, Bartender AU, Bartender Suh Youngho | Johnny, Bartender Taeyong, Busybody Ten, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Non Idol AU, Uwu Jaehyun, Waiter Doyoung, Waiter Yuta, he's just kyot in this someone protect him, idk what to tag to not spoil the story ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: Johnny found Jaehyun at the back of his bar. That's all I can say without spoiling much aha
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Another JohnJae because MY FRIEND ASK ME FOR IT AHHHH though i told her I'm bad at writing asdfghjkl  
> It was fun though to write...whatever this is XDD
> 
> Enjoy this nonsense hahahah
> 
> //also i like the way i wrote Taeyong in this pfft//

“What…the fuck,” his voice came out as a whisper when the scene in front of him unfolds. All the emotions that go in the line of shock, surprise, flabbergasted, you name it. How couldn’t he feel all of that, when in front of him is a man, clothes were so torn apart and dirty, it looks like he’s homeless.

The other male was looking around at the back of Johnny’s bar. He was taking the trash out, before closing for the day. Never would he have expected to see a stranger rummaging through the dirty trash bin.

“E-excuse me???? What are you doing?”, Johnny brave himself up to take a step closer to the unknown person. The other’s head perks up from the bin, and their eyes meet.

He looks pretty young, like in his 20s or something. The hair looks messy too, which is no surprise combining with his outfit. What is he wearing? It looks very cosplay-ish with the color combination and all. And also quite iridescent.

The male tilts his head, causing his hair to part slightly, showing his eyebrow that had a cut over it. Johnny, not knowing why, panicked when he saw that. Though the male is a stranger, he wouldn’t let a random person go with that kind of injury.

“Woah dude, why are you bleeding???”, he drops the trash bag beside the bin where the male is, before getting a closer look at the injury. It seems like it’s not just a scratch as the line goes from his hairline until his eyebrows. _How is he not in pain?_

The male again didn’t answer, and just eyes Johnny. It felt uncomfortable to be stared at, especially but a stranger he met behind his bar.

Seeing how he won’t say anything, and the injury is still open, though the blood wasn’t gushing out which is a good thing, Johnny decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Come with me,” Johnny says, motioning the male to follow him into the bar. But the other only blinks, not understanding what Johnny was saying. He sighs, and grabs the shorter’s wrist, pulling the boy into the place.

It’s a good thing there was no one around anymore. Though it’s closed, there will sometimes be other people lounging around. Thankfully, everyone had left, including his employees. Johnny motions the male to take sit at one of the bar stools as he went to fetch the first aid in the staff room.

He made sure to be in and out in a matter of seconds since the idea of letting a completely unknown person in his bar alone was not in his ‘ _good idea’_ list. Why did he even let this stranger in here in the first place? _Damn it Johnny, you fucked up._

Sighing, he decides to take care of the injury first before worrying about what to do with this stranger. He is not in the mood to taking care of a dead body in his bar.

Johnny takes a seat opposite of the unknown male, who was looking around the place. His eyes were sparkling with amazement which was odd for Johnny to see.

“What are you looking at?”, the stranger turns to Johnny when hearing his question. He shakes his head. He perks an eyebrow but decides to leave it. He motions the male to come closer as opens the first aid.

He drips the iodine on the cotton, before rising it to the male’s injury. He moves his bangs to the side, revealing the cut. “This is going to sting,” Johnny warns. He gently places the cotton onto the injury, and no surprise, the stranger flinched as he immediately moved his face away.

“ow…”, the male mumbles in pain. Johnny wanted to say that he was being a baby about it, but when he saw the way he looks. The doe eyes and furrow eyebrows made his heart skipped a beat suddenly. _Wait why did my heart just do a thing._

Removing the thoughts from his mind, he made the male look back at him, but he wouldn’t budge, shaking his head to decline.

Johnny sighs, “I need to defect it or else it’s going to be more painful. Do you want that?”, he warns. He knows he shouldn’t scare the male, but that was the only way he knew would work. The stranger vibes out a lost kid aura to Johnny.

It took a few minutes for him to be done. The male flinches at first, but after a while, he got used to the sting and just lets Johnny do his thing. Johnny tosses the dirty cotton to the side for a while since he can throw it away later. He takes out a medical patch, placing it on the injury.

“Done. Now, will you tell who you are?”, Johnny asks, closing the first aid box.

The stranger touched the medical patch, “I’m not from here…if that’s the answer you’re looking for?” The male answers, his voice quite silky smooth as it wasn’t too deep nor too high. Why is Johnny describing the stranger’s voice in his mind? _He has no idea._

Johnny turns to the male, “Then where are you from?”

“127.” He answers simply.

Johnny perks an eyebrow since he never heard of a place named by number. But then remembered how there is a group in Korea that has a _127_ in the name, and apparently, that’s the coordination to a place in Korea.

“So you’re from Seoul?”, he asks. He expected a nod, but what he got is a very confused stranger looking back at him.

“What’s a _Seoul?”,_ he asks innocently. That caught Johnny’s attention. _He doesn’t know Seoul?_

“Ok…uh. Then you’re not from there either. Then, is your home the city or countryside?”, he asks. If he says either one, then Johnny can narrow down the options, making it easier to find this person’s house. Surely he’s from Korea since he can speak and understand Johnny.

“What’s a _city? Countryside?_ ”, he again asks innocently, head titled adorably. Johnny was weirded out by now. Maybe this male wasn’t from Korea at all then. “Are you even from here??”, he asks, facing the stranger fully.

“No…I’m not from your planet.” He answers, looking around the bar that is being lighted up by dim lights. He was amazed by how aesthetically pretty it looks though the walls are pretty dark. Normally people would say Johnny’s bar looks quite dull with the lack of colors and whatnot, but apparently, this guy was liking it.

While he was adoring the decoration, Johnny’s face was plastered with confusion because of his words. “What do you mean, _my planet_?” he asks. The stranger turns back to Johnny, again, tilting his head as a way to say he doesn’t understand the male’s question.

Then it clicks in Johnny’s brain.

“No. No no no-- You’re joking, right? You can’t be a-”, he stops himself, not wanting to say it, since well…he doesn’t believe in extra-terrestrial. “Are you saying you’re an _alien_??” In the end, he just said it.

“Well, I would call _you_ an alien, but since _I’m_ the one that’s not from this planet, I guess I am an alien,” the other simply says. Johnny sighs, tilting his head back, covering his face with his hand as he couldn’t believe what he is hearing.

“What kind of joke is this?” he says, muffled, by the other heard it.

“I’m not following?” he asks curiously. He was puzzled as to why Johnny was so stressed about it.

Johnny looks back down at the male, “Aren’t aliens supposed to have those, big giant eyes and big head?? Creepy and all that! Meanwhile you look very-”, he cuts himself short, stopping the words that he was close to saying.

“…human.” He says instead, looking away as he clears his throat. The little laugh he heard from the other caused something to flip in his stomach.

“I don’t know where you’re getting all that idea from, but we look like you guys. I guess the only difference is that our blood is green and not red.”, he explains, looking at the wine bottles on the wall behind the counter.

“But your blood is red.”

Johnny remembered well it was red. Heck, he was the one who cleaned the male’s injuries anyway. But the other insisted, “No, it’s green,”

“I just cleaned your blood and it’s red- huh?” Johnny grabbed the cotton that he had used to wipe the male’s injuries, expecting it to be covered with red blood, but instead, _it was green._ He wonders if he’s losing his mind, or he should get his eyes checked out.

“I’m guessing since I’m on your planet, my body is trying to adjust to your _normality_.” The alien claims with a shrug. Johnny tosses the cotton to the sight in fear, not believing what is going on.

“This is insane.” He whispers to himself, but again, the stranger could hear it.

“Insane?”

Johnny shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it.

“Nevermind. So, you’re not from Earth, and you’re an alien. _How_ and _why_ did you come here in the first place?”, Johnny asks curiously, though to be honest, he wanted to make sure this alien wasn’t going to terrorize Earth or cause an apocalypse or something in those lines. Though his days have been pretty boring, he likes to still be alive with a home thank you.

The other, however, didn’t answer. Instead, his expression suddenly went sour. He looks away, avoiding Johnny’s gaze as he fumbles with his fingers. Even without words, Johnny could tell the alien didn’t want to talk about his reason here.

“Don’t answer. It’s not important right now,” he reassures the non-human being. The other didn’t speak and only nods slightly.

After all that confirmation, there was another unclear thing.

“I’m guessing you have no place to stay?” Johnny asks. Since this alien just came to Earth out of nowhere, obviously it has nowhere to go right?

Johnny was right of course, as the Alien yet again nodded without looking at him. The human eyes the being, as ideas went through his mind. Ideas that he does not like, but there was something in him that’s just screaming Johnny to agree with it. _Just let him stay with you for now!_

Johnny sighs, tired of fighting with his guts before standing up and heading to the back door that shows a staircase.

“Follow me.” He looks over his shoulder to where the Alien is. It does what it is told, and followed the human up the stairs. The whole time Johnny was cursing at himself for this decision.

It was a good thing Johnny’s room was above his bar. This means he doesn’t have to bring this non-human being outside…for now at least. He can’t keep hiding this Alien, can he?

Johnny opens the door, entering his home with the other behind him. As they step into the living room, the male’s eyes widen at the surrounding, feeling amazed by the decore. He was especially interested in the TV, as he walks to the giant screen in the middle of the room. Face up close to the black screen.

Johnny took off his working attire, starting with his vest, and tie before placing it in his room. Though, while he was removing his tie, he heard a growl somewhere. He turns to the other, who was holding his stomach.

“Are you hungry?”, Johnny asks, hanging his tie at a hook on the wall beside his bedroom.

The alien nods, “I was searching for something to eat after I crashed at an empty field around here.” He explains, patting his stomach to calm down the roaring from it.

Johnny feels like he should be worried about that fact since, if people find out about it, it’s going to be an uproar. But the alien reassures that his vehicle is invisible at the moment so it’s fine. How useful.

“I’ll cook you something then,” Johnny offers, walking to his kitchen after placing his vest on the sofa’s back instead of in his room. He unbuttons the ones on his wrists, before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. The other follows Johnny from behind with curiosity lingering in his eyes.

“Cook?”, he asks. He stops at the kitchen counter, which is between the living room and the kitchen, eyeing Johnny. The taller places a pan on the stove, and turning the knob to ignite the fire. He heard a gasp, seeing the other’s excited gazes at the red heat.

“Oh! Fire!” the male walks around the counter to where Johnny is, eyeing the thing more enthusiastically. Johnny finds it weird to see him like this, but then he reminded himself again; this guy is an _alien_. Or maybe a caveman.

Johnny motions the other to stand back as it would be dangerous if he was hogging around the fire the whole time. The male didn’t argue, so he just stayed behind Johnny who began preparing some stuff to cook.

“What do your people eat?” He asks, looking around the cabinet for items.

“Hm…basically anything, though I like meat a lot.” The alien says with a grin. Johnny perks an eyebrow at the request, wondering what kind of meat did they have on _his planet_. Is it the same on Earth or…completely different?

Before getting started, Johnny told the other to sit down since he was disturbing his cooking zone. The alien pouts a little, before walking back to the TV he found amusing before.

“Here. It isn’t much, but at least it’s something”, He places the plate on the coffee table. The other turns around, removing his eyes from the things around Johnny’s living room. He dashes to the sofa, sitting in front of the cooked meal that smelled very wonderful. He dives in seconds later, and the first bite was something he didn’t expect at all.

“Wow! This amazing!” he compliments the taller, a grin on his face. Johnny rubs the back of his neck slightly, suddenly feeling proud at the words. No one has complimented him before.

Well, he has never cooked for anyone anyways.

Johnny opens the TV, feeling weird to just sit in silence as the alien eats his cooking. He opens a random variety show that was on at the moment, though not really paying attention to it.

All these music shows and whatnot are very dull something as it’s mostly the same thing. Though, it is interesting to see the new groups and singers that are booming these days. Most of them are pretty young, which made Johnny feels like a boomer.

“Ah, I forgot something,” the sudden gasps from the other made Johnny turns to him. The other place the utensil on the plate, before turning to Johnny. “Do you guys have a name?”, the alien asks.

Johnny nods, “I’m Johnny,” he says. Getting a nod from the other. He mouths the taller’s name, smiling after as if he had achieved something amazing.

“What about you? I can’t call you _Alien_ ,” Johnny asks back. The other only hums as he scoots a bit in his seat. “In my planet, we don’t really have names, and just go by number”, he explains.

Johnny perks an eyebrow, finding it weird to call someone by their number, or any number. Heck, it’s just weird to call someone using numbers.

“What number are you?” Johnny asks.

“7,235,491.” The other says casually, and also very fast. Johnny blinks a few times, as he tries to make sense of it. He shakes his head, knowing _no way in hell_ is he going to remember that.

“Yeah, I’m not calling that either. We just have to give you a new name,” Johnny sighs. He stands up to grab his phone that he had placed on the kitchen counter before. He searches up names of male Korean to see options.

Though, how does he even choose a name? Does he just go by guts? Or does he go with one with interesting meaning? _Is this what parents have to go through in naming their children?_

Wait, why is he so serious about this anyway?

“How about his name? His hair looks cool”, the alien suddenly spoke.

Johnny looks up, seeing where the other was pointing. The TV was showing the music show’s MC interviewing a 5-member group. Their hair is quite colorful. The male that the alien was pointing at, was the one where his hair was split red and black in the middle.

“You mean, Jehyun?” Johnny says as he reads the name on the screen.

“ _Jaehyun?”_ The alien tries to say but having a bit of difficulty.

Johnny shakes his head as he tries again. “It’s **Je** hyun.” He says again, but this time by pronouncing it more clearly.

“ _Jae_ hyun?”, though in the end, he still failed. Johnny sighs, as he feels it’s to take all night for this.

“You know what, that works too. Jaehyun.” He says in defeat. Even so, the alien seems happy with it. A grin on his face. _Jaehyun_.

“Here. A change of clothes. You can’t keep wearing…whatever it is you’re wearing,” Johnny points to Jaehyun’s torn-up clothes. He looking at himself, wondering what was wrong with it, except for the very obvious part where it would show his skin. Johnny showed the other the bathroom, telling Jaehyun to change in there, and also shower if he wants.

The male nods, entering the small room. Though he doesn’t know what to do.

Not even a second pass, Johnny hears a yelp outside the door. He barged in, seeing Jaehyun in the showers, though clothes still on thankfully. The shorter was leaning his back against the shower walls, holding onto his fingers.

“What happened?” Johnny asks as he steps to where the other is.

“It burnt me,” Jaehyun points to the water that’s coming out of the showerhead with fear as if it was a monster or something.

Johnny raises his hand to feel the temperature. It was hot. It seems that Jaehyun had accidentally turned the hot water knob instead of the normal temperature one. Well, he can’t blame him since Jaehyun probably has never seen a three options water temperature in the shower before. Does his planet even have these kinds of options before though?

“There, it should be better now,” Johnny says, after adjusting the temperature. Jaehyun was reluctant, but Johnny gave him a reassuring smile. He tests the water and smiles, confirming the taller’s words are true.

Seeing how everything was fine, Johnny walks out of the bathroom, leaving Jaehyun to himself.

Johnny sighs as he laid his body on the sofa. Finally, able to take a breather from all of this. He got an alien in his house, showering in his bathroom. If he tells any of his friends this, they will never believe it.

An hour went by, and Johnny has started to get worried. Jaehyun was still in there, and no sound of water was coming out. He wonders if Jaehyun had died in there by slipping, or maybe his alien body is not used to Earth’s water. But then again, that would be ridiculous right?

His thoughts went away when the door finally clicks unlock, revealing Jaehyun. The male steps out, wearing the hoodie that Johnny gave to him, and also wet hair.

Jaehyun looks small with Johnny’s giant hoodie. He tried to find the smallest one he has, but it seems like even the smallest look big on his tiny figure. Well, Johnny is a tall dude after all. Either way, it made the alien looks cute.

Realizing how he was thinking nonsense, Johnny slaps himself, literally in front of Jaehyun. The boy was surprised by it, wondering why Johnny slaps himself.

Johnny ignores what he just did, and steps up to the bathroom to grab a small towel. He heads back, but instead now, to where Jaehyun is.

“You need to dry your hair, or else you’ll get sick.” He says, putting the towel on the shorter’s head, before proceeding to ruffle it. Jaehyun squints at the action, Johnny finding it adorable.

After a few rufflings, it was dry enough in Johnny’s opinion. “There,” he stops, and now just holding the towel that’s still on Jaehyun’s head. The boy opens his eyes, their gazes meeting one another.

_**Thump** _

Neither male said anything. Johnny was captivated somehow by the alien’s facial since he didn’t really get a good look before, but now, since he’s up close, he can see every detail of the male.

Jaehyun was also silent as he eyes the taller, eyes flickering between the older’s. A very light pink dusted on his cheeks.

The sudden lightning strike made both males jumped, but mostly Jaehyun who immediately gripped Johnny’s arms. He hid his face into the older’s shoulder, not wanting to look outside. Johnny was taken back by the action. _Could it be? Jaehyun is scared of lightning?_

“Ah, sorry. It was an accident,” Jaehyun backs away, apologizing to the taller. Johnny brushes it off, saying that it’s fine. He glances at Jaehyun, who refuses to meet back his eyes, looking somewhere else while holding onto the towel that’s on his head.

It may be his imagination, but Johnny swears he could see the tip of the male’s ear had turn red. _Is he embarrassed by what just happened?_

That night, Johnny had a bit of a problem sleeping. He was shifting from side to side, his mind just fills with thoughts. Though of the fact that there’s a non-earthling sleeping in his living room. Johnny had a feeling, a thought, that night. Should he really leave the stranger (an alien) alone out there?

What if he robs his house? Maybe he was just faking the whole alien thing and was a very super good robber? Maybe it was all just an act??

But then again, is Jaehyun capable of that? Based on the way he acted, he seems very lost. Like, he genuinely is scared to be here, on Earth, alone. Those big doe eyes looking back at him and the way he looks so cute when the dimple would come out whenever he smiles.

Johnny ruffles his air intensely, trying to not think the worst of Jaehyun. But he was still restless. So in the end, he decided to jump out of his bed, and quietly open his door. He peeks his head out of the crack, eyeing the darkroom, but it was not completely dark due to the curtain in the living room being drawn back.

Johnny sneakily steps out and towards the sofa where Jaehyun is. He hides behind the furniture, before slowly peeking his head above it to see the alien, wanting to make sure he is actually sleeping.

And there he is, comfortably snuggled under the blanket. He looks so precious at the moment, with the way he’s breathing so softly, his bangs lay gently over his forehead. The moonlight that shines from outside caresses the male’s feature ever so gently. _He’s breath-taking._

“What the hell”, Johnny whispers, as he silently slaps his face. Wondering why is he thinking such about this stranger from another planet.

Johnny shakes his head, as he scurries back into his room, going back under the covers.

===

It has been a few days now, and Jaehyun has been more comfortable with the whole _I’m in another world_ situation. And Jaehyun also told Johnny, on his planet, their people have the ability to know how to speak a language immediately. It’s pretty convenient for them when wanting to travel from planet to planet. Johnny was amazed by the fact for sure.

Johnny decided to let Jaehyun stay with him, plus, he’s working at Johnny’s bar too.

It was Jaehyun’s idea. The male wanted to help Johnny, repay him if you will, for every Johnny had done for him. Though, Johnny feels like it isn’t a big deal. He only provided a place to sleep, food, and clothes.

But Jaehyun wouldn’t give up.

And so, this is their situation right now.

“Johnny! Where do I put these glasses?”, The said male turns around, seeing Jaehyun with a couple of dirty glasses. Johnny points to the backdoor, “Just place it at the back where Taeyong is,”

Jaehyun nods, going to the back with the glasses in hand. Johnny went back to cleaning the bar, before getting disturbed by his employee.

“Who’s the new guy?” Doyoung asks, leaning on the counter. He was absent for a few weeks due to some _personal issues_. But Johnny knows, this dude is just full of shit. Either way, he lets Doyoung off since he is a pretty good employee though he’s kind of annoying.

“A friend of mine.” Johnny simply answers, removing Doyoung’s arm from the counter as he was still in the process of cleaning it.

“A _**friend**_ you say,” another voice was heard, coming their way. Yuta smirks, leaning his arm on the counter this time, which made Johnny sighs. He just cleaned that place, and now they are RUINING IT.

“YES a friend, now go away,” Johnny warns, placing the dirty cloth his use to the side.

“Oh please, you treat him way different than your friends. I would know because I’m one of them”, one of his customers join in, that person being Ten.

He’s regular at Johnny’s bar, and always there for the gossips, and also whenever he needs to complain to someone, the bartenders there _(aka Johnny and Taeyong)_ would always listen. Well technically, forced to listen.

“Will you guys ever cut it out?” Johnny eyes the trio in front of him, his hand leaning against the workstation behind the bar.

Ever since they found out about this _Jaehyun_ guy, who has been recently hired, they all had been teasing Johnny about it. The fact that he was way kinder to Jaehyun. Way sweeter. Basically, doesn’t feel like killing the boy, as he would sometimes to his friends.

“I mean, we’re just saying. If you guys are together, we’re not here to judge, ya know,” Yuta says, hugging the tray in his hand.

Of course, Johnny knows his friend wouldn’t mind if he was into guys or not. Actually, he doesn’t care if they **are** ok with it. The problem right now is that Johnny does not have any feelings towards Jaehyun. The dude is an alien after all. It would be weird to date an alien, would it?

“I don’t understand why you guys are overthinking my relationship with him. He’s just a friend, and I’m just lending a hand. That’s it” Johnny claims.

Suddenly, the back door opens, “Uh…Johnny…”, Jaehyun calls out to the other.

Everyone, who was at the bar counter looks at Jaehyun, and they, mostly Johnny, were surprised to see Jaehyun's clothes being soaked, and his hair dripping wet.

“What happened??”, Johnny asks, grabbing a nearby clean towel.

“I was helping Taeyong, but then suddenly the faucet exploded on me,” Jaehyun explains as Taeyong came out of the door, his soaked as well.

“He broke the sink. Like, literally. I stopped the water already but we need to get it fixed”, Taeyong says.

“I was trying to help, but made it worst. I’m sorry…”, Jaehyun lowers his head, apologizing to Johnny and the rest of the employees. Johnny sighs, walking to the shorter. He puts the towel on the boy’s head, ruffling it to get the excess water off.

“I know you have good intentions, Jaehyun. So, it’s ok.” Johnny says, causing the boy the lifts his eyes to meet the taller’s.

The two turn to their side, hearing a bunch of whistles and coughs from the others. The many eyes on them made Jaehyun blush lightly. He wonders if they were mocking him or something like that. But little does he know, they were mocking Johnny instead.

“Are you sure you’re not going to take back everything you just said? Because I’m sensing some aura between you two.” Doyoung wiggles his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. Johnny rolls his eyes, removing the towel from Jaehyun’s head to whip it at his employees.

“Either do your jobs right now, or I’ll fire you,” Johnny warns, getting the rest of them to back away. Johnny turns to Ten, who raises his hands, “Yo, I’m a customer. Not your employee,” He pleaded.

Taeyong sighs, putting both his hands on his hips as he walks to Johnny, “Should I call in a repairman or you’re doing it?” he asks. Johnny shakes his head, telling the other that he’ll call in instead, Taeyong nodding at that.

“And you. Better get change or you’ll get sick,” he says to Jaehyun, the male nodding at the advice. And with that, Taeyong went back to the staff room, leaving the two boys behind the bar.

“He’s right. There’s a change of clothes in my room you can wear. It’s not locked, so you can just go in.” Johnny says. Good thing it’s just his top wear that’s wet though.

“Excuse me!”, a customer calls in, Johnny answering it. He was about to walk over there when he felt a tug on his wrist.

“Um, I really am sorry for ruining your shop, Johnny. I’m not helpful huh,” Jaehyun says, feeling slightly guilty of his doings. Johnny eyes the male for a quick second before knocking the top of his head lightly, which caused Jaehyun to flinch. He looks up at Johnny, wondering why he did that.

“You’re still getting used to being here, I don’t blame you for making mistakes. Understand?”, he smiles softly, causing the male in front of him to blush. He nods at Johnny’s question, which got him a pat on the head this time.

“Now go change.” He turns the boy around, pushing him lightly towards the door that leads to the staircase. Jaehyun did as he was told and left, and so did Johnny who went to take the customer’s drink. As he was making it, Ten was in front of him. The male saw that whole scene unfold, which made him had a smirk.

“Whipped.” He says. Getting an annoyed glare from Johnny. “Shut up,”

===

It has been 5 weeks or so since his encounter with the alien. One would say, they had become closer. Well, they have. Jaehyun will follow Johnny around sometimes, sticking to the male’s side…well..most of the time.

Johnny didn’t mind it, since it does make it easier for him to keep an eye on the alien. Making sure he does nothing _non-human._ Though, so far, Jaehyun has been pretty good at not showing his alien side, which wasn’t pretty hard since the only _alien_ part about him is his blood.

Johnny had discovered a little bit about Jaehyun, but mostly about his planet. It’s kind of like Earth, but the only difference is that everyone never has a break. Everyone is forced to overwork. In conclusion, a very bad planet. _~~(coughcough)~~_

But that’s basically it. The only thing he knew about Jaehyun. He doesn’t talk about himself that much. He still hasn’t told his reason for coming to Earth, but based on what he told Johnny, he probably wanted to escape from it all.

Another thing he hasn’t told Johnny about is his fear of lightning. Since the first time he saw it, Jaehyun would jolt at the subtle flashes of light when it would happen. He doesn’t want to push the answer though, feeling like, it’s not his business.

Maybe he would talk about it when the time comes?

“Johnny!”, the male looks away from the TV screen, looking at the boy who’s walking towards him with a cup in hand. He flops down beside the male, with eyes sparkling with excitement.

“What is this thing?!”, he shows the cup to the male. Johnny perks an eyebrow, looking into it to see green ice cream.

“Oh, it’s ice cream,” he says, Jaehyun tilts his head at the word. “ _Ice-cream?_ ” he asks curiously.

“So this is the ice-cream that I saw on TV a lot. But why is this green?” he tilts his head again.

_This is a habit Johnny notice Jaehyun likes to do when he doesn’t understand something. The way his bangs would flop to the side as his face was covered with questions. To be honest, it’s pretty cute._

“That’s green tea flavor,”

“Like the drink? They made water into this?! Wow! Earth really is something!” Jaehyun says in amazement, scooting back on the pillows as he indulges himself in the sweetness. Johnny eyes the boy, somehow amused by how excited Jaehyun is by everything new.

Johnny snaps out of his admiration of the male when their eyes meet. He didn’t realize he was staring. He looks away, eyes going back to the TV Screen.

Jaehyun, as usual, tilts his head very slightly, wondering why Johnny was looking at him. But then he looks down at his bowl, having a eureka moment.

He takes a small scoop of the dessert, before shoving it into Johnny’s mouth suddenly, shocking the boy.

“You should have just asked me if you want some Johnny-ah”, Jaehyun grins at Johnny’s surprised face. Johnny was taken back, for a moment, before realizing what just happen. He perks his eyebrows with a smile, biting on the spoon in his mouth before grabbing the ice cream cup from Jaehyun.

“Then I’ll take all of it thank you,”

“AH- HEY!”

Jaehyun angrily says, reaching over to take the ice cream back from Johnny. The older not allowing it as he stretches his arms away from the boy. Almost the whole evening, Jaehyun was trying to get his ice-cream back.

Nighttime has come, and the boys had gotten to sleep. Unfortunately, it started to rain. Johnny was comfortably sleeping in his room, as the sound of rain drizzle outside the window. At one point, a thunder rings through the sky, causing Johnny to wake up.

He looks out the window, just realize how it was raining quite heavily. He didn’t think much of it, and about to go back to sleep, when a clap of thunder strikes down, lightning flashing. He heard a yelp from the other room which took him by surprise.

He wondered who it could be, when it clicked in his mind. _Lightning._

_Jaehyun._

He runs out his door, going to the couch where the boy is. And there, he sees Jaehyun hiding his face under the blanket, trembling in fear. Johnny rushes to the other’s side, shaking his body slightly.

“Hey hey. Are you ok?”, Johnny asks worryingly.

Jaehyun stops shivering, peeking over the blanket to see Johnny staring back with concern. After realizing what he was doing, Jaehyun sits up, the blanket bundle upon his stomach.

“Oh uh, I’m fine. Sorry…”, he looks away, embarrassed. Though he didn’t need to say anything for Johnny to put two-and-two together.

“Are you…afraid of lightning, Jaehyun?”

The male clenches the blanket slightly in his hands, eyes lock onto his lap as he nods.

“I was all alone once. Trapped somewhere. I don’t remember where it was…but it was very dark. I couldn’t see anything except for some light. All I remember at that time…was the sound of thunder and flash of light. That was all I experienced in that total silence. Only that. I-”, Jaehyun brings his legs to his chest as he hugs them, hiding his face in his arms.

Johnny just expects just a simple answer; yes, or no. He didn’t expect the other to tell the reason for it since he feels maybe it was uncomfortable for Jaehyun to talk about it. He sits beside the other, running his hand down and up to his back in a comforting way. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to push himself, but the younger one gave him a reassuring smile.

“So every time it rains, those memories would come out. And I would always be afraid to close my eyes. Afraid I’d be alone again. In the middle of nowhere…” Jaehyun says, voice getting softer as he feels like he wanted to cry. The thoughts of being completely abandoned again scare him. He clenches tightly onto his own arms, biting his lip to control his urges to let a tear fall.

Then, he felt a gentle pat on his head, causing him to turn to Johnny.

“It’s ok now. You’re not alone anymore. I’m here with you,” he says with a soft smile. Jaehyun’s eyes were tearing up, not because of sadness, but relief and happiness. To know that Johnny would be there with him, the human he met weeks ago, being so caring towards him was something he never expected to get.

Before a single tear could even roll down, Jaehyun had already wiped his eyes, smiling at the older. It made something in Johnny react, his heart was skipping so many beats at that moment. He looks so precious, that it makes Johnny wanted to give the alien his all. 

“Thank you, Johnny. I should go back to sleep,” Jaehyun says, though Johnny was still a little worried since it was still raining outside. _What if another thunder comes?_

“You can sleep in my room if you feel scared still?” The words slip out of his mouth before he could even have a second thought on it. The surprised face on Jaehyun made him regretted what he just said. _DAMN IT JOHNNY._

“N-no no. I’m fine. You’ve done enough already,” Jaehyun reassures, a flustered smile on as he fixes the blanket on his legs and the pillow. Johnny, feeling the awkward situation he just did, decided to leave it as where it is, and head to his room.

As he steps back, he leans his body onto the door after closing it. He curses himself for suggesting such a thing. He steps into his bed, getting under the covers as he sleeps on his side, eyeing the window. The rain was still heavy, and it doesn’t show any sign of stopping.

At one point, it suddenly flashes again, but with no sound.

He wonders if Jaehyun is fine out there by himself. How is he going to sleep when his thoughts are only running around about Jaehyun.

Nonetheless, he tried to get some sleep. Though tossing and turning at many points in time. Another light roar from the sky came up, which made it even more difficult for him to sleep in.

Then suddenly, minutes after the sound died down, his door was knocked. Johnny sits up, wondering what Jaehyun wanted.

He told the other to come in, and there he is, Jaehyun with his hair messy. The boy had a nervous face on though.

“Um…”, he voices out, though it sounded quite hesitant.

“What is it?” Johnny tilts his head, wondering what the other wanted. Though, he feels like he could figure out what Jaehyun wanted.

“Actually, can I…sleep here?”

His room may be dark, but the dim lights from the moon made the blush on Jaehyun's face quite see-able as the boy looks away. Johnny chuckles lightly, nodding at the request.

Seeing so, Jaehyun enters the room, with his pillow and blanket. “I’ll sleep on the floor-”

“Just sleep beside me, I don’t mind. We’re both guys anyways. Well…an alien and a human, but you know what I mean,” Johnny cuts off the other’s sentence. The red tint on the alien’s face has become redder than before after hearing Johnny’s words.

Johnny wonders if it was ok for him to suggest such a thing, because of the lack of response. But then he saw Jaehyun slowly steps up to the empty side, placing his pillow down beside Johnny’s, while the blanket at the edge of the bed.

He shyly got into the covers beside Johnny, the older one laying down as well.

The two awkwardly stare up at the ceiling, not saying anything. Though, Johnny decides to break the intense silence.

“So uh…Good night…Jaehyun.” He says.

“Um…you too. Good night, Johnny.” He answers back.

They turn to the opposite side in-sync, their backs against each other. Though neither of them could see how flustered each other are, or how loud the other’s heartbeat is at that moment. _~~Two idiots.~~_

===

“Just tell him you have feelings for him”, Taeyong says casually, after serving a customer their drink. Johnny, who was beside him only sighs, not knowing if he should go with his friend’s idea.

“But isn’t it weird? Or actually, isn’t it wrong for me to like him? I mean, we’re not technically the same _thing_ Tae.” Johnny asks, not looking at the other as he was cleaning the shot glasses. Taeyong sighs, leaning his hands on the counter.

“So?” Taeyong asks again, still not understand what’s the problem is.

“Taeyong, he’s an-”

“-Alien? Yeah, I know. You told me before,” The other completed his sentence.

A bit of an update in Johnny’s life. It has been a month after their whole encounter, and only one person knows about Jaehyun being an alien. Taeyong had basically forced an explanation from Johnny.

This happened when Jaehyun had cut himself on his palm. Pretty badly at that. And as Taeyong was about to bandage it up, he saw the red blood becoming green. Oh, and also, he apparently has self-healing abilities which Johnny just found out at that moment. Only then he notices how the scratch from before had also disappeared.

So, during the whole time of Taeyong freaking out and saying that Jaehyun was a paranormal of some kind, Johnny had explained the situation. Luckily, there were only three of them at that time.

“Johnny, who cares what he is. He’s still the same person you like,” Taeyong turns to him, crossing his arms.

Johnny scoffs playfully, “I mean, he’s not technically a _person_ -”

“Are you trying to pick a fight with me?” Taeyong gave him an un-amused glare, which made Johnny backs up, putting his hands up in a surrendered way.

“I’m just saying that it’s risky. What if one day, he wants to go back?”, Johnny claims, continuing with the cleaning.

Taeyong sighs, “How are you so sure he would leave? Just give it a shot. You won’t know if you don’t try,” The shorter advice. Johnny was still reluctant, so he didn’t answer anything. Taeyong gave the taller a pat on the back, before heading to the other side of the counter to make a customer a drink.

After that day where they spent a whole night together, Johnny had been developing something for the non-human. Maybe it was just a phase? Maybe he was just lonely? Maybe Jaehyun had a cupid-arrow power to make Johnny be attracted to him?

Or maybe it’s just Johnny’s truest emotions to Jaehyun. The boy’s adorable, sometimes clumsy, and innocent side. The way his eyes sparkly in curiosity and very diligent on learning about everything. Especially about Johnny, and his friends and employees. The others had warm up to him, finding him quite cute sometimes when he would show them that head tilt he always does when he’s confused.

Jaehyun had changed a bit. He became happier, and smiley these days. It made Johnny glad.

Though to be honest, Johnny also noticed how he, himself, had changed as well. He had become more _possessive_ , as his friends would say it.

At first, he would deny those allegations, saying it was nonsense. But after a while, he does notice how he would unknowingly glare at those who would get too close to Jaehyun. Either customer or not. Taeyong would be the one who snaps Johnny out of it, telling the male how he looks like he’s about to kill someone.

From there, Johnny had come to realize, he has developed feelings for the alien.

That night, Johnny came back later than expected. He went out to hang with his friends at some restaurant. He did invite Jaehyun, but the boy said he was tired and wanted to go home, which Johnny didn’t argue with.

“I’m back,” Johnny announces as he enters his house. He looks around from where he could see the living room and kitchen, expecting to see Jaehyun in either place. But he wasn’t. As he steps closer into the living room, he noticed how the TV was on, and it was showing a documentary about space.

Even the coffee table was covered with books that he had never seen before. It was relating to astronomy as well.

He also notices his laptop was opened, the search also being about space and planets. ( _He had given the boy access to his laptop beforehand so that he can find out more about Earth.)_

The words ‘ _127’_ was typed out in the search bar, but the results showed nothing. This had made Johnny worried, wondering if the boy was searching for his planet.

Wondering if he misses his home.

“Jaehyun?”, he looks around his house, seeing no sign of the boy. His things are still in his house, and also his phone _(It’s technically Johnny’s old phone. He gave Jaehyun it so that they can contact each other easily)_.

It means he hasn’t gone anywhere far…has he? Johnny starts to panic a little, wondering if Jaehyun had already left him, and went back to his home planet.

He doesn’t want that to be the truth.

He paces back and forth in the living room when he notices the window being opened, the curtain is drawn back. He looks outside, to see the stars displayed in the dark sky. The way it shines so brightly.

Then it hit him.

He bolted out the door, running out of the building. He had remembered that there was a big park near his home that Jaehyun had pointed out before. The field was mostly grass, which made for an ideal place for a picnic or anything really.

He pants tiredly as he walks to the area, looking around the place. And there he saw the familiar male standing in the middle of the field. Just looking up at the sky.

Johnny heads to the male, not saying a word, but he wasn’t completely quiet either with his steps as Jaehyun turns around when he was close.

Jaehyun smiles, “Johnny look!”, he turns back to the sky, pointing to it.

“The stars are showing themselves and it’s-”

He could finish his sentence when the other suddenly pulled Jaehyun into a back hug. The male blushes at the gesture, holding loosely onto Johnny’s arm that’s wrapped around him.

“J-Johnny? Is everything ok?”, He stutters, flustered by the situation he’s in. Johnny’s grip tightens slightly, as if…he was afraid that Jaehyun would disappear.

“I thought you were gone,” Johnny whispers, leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

Johnny was silent for few minutes, pondering with himself if he should tell his feelings for the boy at this moment. He feels like, if he doesn’t tell Jaehyun now, it’ll be too late to do so. He loosens his hug, turning the other around.

“Jaehyun…can I tell you something?” he asks. Jaehyun tilts his head as adorable as ever, like a puppy that’s wondering what’s in its owner’s head. Nonetheless, he nods.

Johnny breathes in softly, before looking at the other in the eyes.

“I like you.”

He says, eyes shifting between Jaehyun’s. The boy smiles, laughing softly at the taller’s words. “I like you too, Johnny,” he responds. But Johnny knows he doesn’t mean it in the same way as him.

“No, not like that Jaehyun.” He claims, which caught the boy’s attention. Confusion was covering Jaehyun’s entire face, as he didn’t understand what kind of _like_ the human was referring to.

“I like you more than a friend,” Johnny says. Again, didn’t really help Jaehyun in understanding what he meant.

“More than a friend?”, he furrows his eyebrows.

Johnny sighs slightly, knowing very well that he needed to explain his emotions correctly. He reaches out for Jaehyun’s hands, holding them into his own, before making eye-contact with the male.

“My chest tightens when I’m around you. My heart skips a million beats whenever I see you. And just now, I felt like…my world ended when I thought I lost you.” Johnny says sincerely, which Jaehyun could hear. The boy was stunned by the words he’s receiving.

“I was afraid that…I was too late.” Johnny continues.

He then releases one of Jaehyun’s hands, to reach for the boy’s face, cupping it lightly. “I love you Jaehyun, and I don’t want you to leave me.”

The last sentence confuses Jaehyun, as he furrows his eyebrows, “Leave you? When did I ever say that?” The boy asks, genuinely wondered where Johnny got the idea from.

“I saw all the books, and the TV show you were watching. Weren’t you missing your home?”, Johnny answered.

Now he was the one who was puzzled by the situation. Could it be? Had he misinterpreted everything?

“Ahh that. I was just watching them because I have always liked space. Everything about it. I wasn’t planning on going back to my planet. I don’t want to back to that hell hole John,” Jaehyun jokes as he knew that he would rather die than go back to his bad of a planet.

Johnny was shocked, or to be more accurate, embarrassed at the moment. He facepalmed himself as now he knows, he really did just assume all those things. How embarrassing. He is definitely red because of it.

“Did you think I would actually leave you?” Jaehyun asks, tilting his head with a smirk, to see Johnny’s face that was avoiding the male’s gazes.

“I mean, you might??” Johnny answers, scratching the back of his head as gives Jaehyun an unsure smile. Jaehyun shakes his head, crossing his arms.

“Of course I won’t! You’re my home Johnny and I would never leave you!” He says, proudly. His words made Johnny’s heart flutter. The fact that he called Johnny his home. Johnny was flabbergasted.

The other giggled, before suddenly throwing himself onto Johnny, hugging the male tightly, which cause the taller to back up because of the impact.

“Since my heart also does what yours do when you see me, then I also love you, Johnny. Very much.” Jaehyun says with a smile, wrapping his arms tighter around the taller’s neck.

Johnny sighs in relief, hugging the male back with the same strength, the two grinning widely at their new feelings for one another.

It lasted only a few seconds, before they pull away a bit, though hands still on each other. Johnny eyes the other lovingly, the other having a very happy smile on.

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asks.

“What’s that?” Jaehyun asks curiously. Johnny had forgotten that Jaehyun probably doesn’t know about it.

_Though he has seen it on TV and has asked Johnny what those humans were doing, Johnny would just ignore it and told him that it’s not important to know. Who knew today will be the day he would teach the alien about it_.

Johnny smirks playfully, “I’ll show you.” Jaehyun tilts his head because of his answer, wondering what does he mean by _it._

Seeing the head tilt, which Johnny had planned, he leans in to close the distance between them, causing their lips to press against one another. Jaehyun was a surprise, sparks coursing in his body when it happened. He closes his eyes as he experienced these new feelings.

Johnny was the one to break the kiss. He could see the blush on Jaehyun, who was touching his own lips with his fingers.

“So, that’s a kiss…”, Jaehyun mumbles to himself. Johnny chuckles when he heard it, pinching the boy’s cheeks as to get his attention.

“Shall we go home now?” Johnny asks. Jaehyun, of course, had no problem with it as he agreed by nodding his head excitedly.

He grabbed Johnny’s hand, and pull the male out of the place with him, causing Johnny to almost trip at some part but manage to get his balance.

And that’s the start of his new life. He never expected to have met the alien boy. Never expected to fall in love with him. Though it may be weird to like a completely non-human being, but hey, love is weird. And Johnny wouldn’t trade his life for anything else.

And neither would Jaehyun. Because Earth is now his new home planet. Or to be more exact.

Johnny is his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> ///barf rainbows


End file.
